Haunted
by stephh1221
Summary: Sequel to Saving You. After not seeing each other in years, Adam and Tommy are finally reunited. But people can change a lot in ten years... Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff Adommy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is the sequel to 'Saving You'! If you haven't read that, i suggest you read that one first. So enjoy!**

**Tommy's POV**

"Tommy Ratliff?" the woman, secretary or whatever she was, called my name. I looked up, suddenly very nervous. Well can you blame me? You would be nervous too if you were auditioning for what could be your big break… 

**~two weeks before~**

I sat in the kitchen in my apartment eating a bowl of fruity pebbles and staring out the window, when a piece of paper randomly dropped in front of me. 

I looked up to see my roommate Mike standing next to me and grinning. "What the hell is this?" I asked him. 

"Just read it," he said. 

I sighed and looked at the paper, 

_Adam Lambert (Google it)  
>Band Needed-Auditions October 21 from 10AM-6PM<br>Drummer, keyboardist, and bass player needed_

The flyer also listed a location and phone number. "Who's Adam Lambert?" I asked Mike. The name rang a bell but I couldn't quite place it. 

Mike stared at me wide eyed. "You've never heard of him?" 

I shrugged and Mike ran to his room and brought back his laptop. He opened it and typed in 'Adam Lambert' in the search box. Like 10 million results popped up and it also showed some pictures. The first thing I noticed was he was really good looking; black hair, strong build, flawless smile. I leaned in closer to get a better look at his eyes because the eyeliner made them stand out. 

"Zoom in on that one," I told Mike, pointing to one of the pictures. He did and I found myself staring at his eyes longer than necessary. I didn't really know why. Well, they were beautiful for one thing, crystal blue and framed in the perfect amount of eyeliner and maybe some mascara. 

"What are you crushing on him already?" Mike joked, snapping me out of it. 

"Shut up," I said punching him playfully on the arm. 

He laughed and clicked on a link. It was a biography of Adam. It told how he used to be in theatre, then auditioned for American Idol and ended up coming in second place. 

"American Idol huh?" I asked. 

"Yeah man! I can't believe you haven't heard of him. Have you been living under a rock or something?" Mike asked. 

I laughed and shook my head. "Come on man, you know I don't watch that shit." 

He shrugged. "True, but still, he's all over the place. 

I looked on Google some more, also finding several fan sites about him. He had a huge fan base, obviously everyone's favorite on Idol, and I was surprised I hadn't really heard of him. Maybe I was living under a rock. 

After that I found myself obviously wondering what his voice was like. So I went on YouTube and typed in his name. The first that came up was a video of him singing Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire' on the show. I clicked on it and listened….and holy fucking shit. 

There was something about that voice. Other than it was amazing, perfect. If it had been anyone else I would have laughed in their face at their attempt to sing a song by the legendary Johnny Cash. But this was like nothing I had ever heard before. And there was something about it, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. 

"Anyway," Mike spoke again. "He's going to be going on a bunch of TV shows and performing and he's coming out with his debut album so he'll probably be going on tour and stuff. You saw the flyer, he needs a band. You should totally go!" 

"What? Are you crazy? This guy is huge, what would be the chances that I would get into his band?" 

"Come on man, you kick ass on the bass. You've been band hopping around clubs for how long? You're always talking about getting into a famous band, this is your chance. Go for it man!" 

He had a point, I was always talking about that. I've been performing at different clubs with different bands for years hoping that one day I'll get noticed and get offered to play in some famous band. Big dream I know, but it happens! 

I sighed and looked at the address on the flyer. It was in Los Angeles, I was in Burbank. That wasn't very far away, I could drive there. I thought it over. What have I got to lose? 

"Come on, you've gotta do it. Pleaseeee," Mike was begging. 

I chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll go." 

"Seriously? You're awesome! You're gonna kill it!" 

**~two weeks later~**

So now here I was, auditioning to be in Adam Lambert's band. I had drove out here yesterday, checked into a hotel then came here. And now, as I was walking into the audition room where I knew Adam himself was at, I was beginning to wonder why the fuck I came here. 

There were at least 500 other people in the waiting room with me, and those were just the bass players. They were doing one instrument at a time so that they could decide on who got the part right away. They already had their drummer and keyboardist picked out apparantly. So I had to sit there and watch hundreds of other people go into the audition room. But I didn't see them come out because there was a separate entrance and exit. 

So I didn't know how good these other people were, which bugged the shit out of me because for all I know, one of them could be the greatest bass player in the state of California. 

Well, no turning back now. I thought as the lady who called me in here led me into a mostly empty room except for two folding tables that I guessed were to put instrument cases on and shit. 

"You can set up and get situated here then it's right through there," she said pointing to a door on the opposite wall of the room. I nodded and then she left. I took out my bass, a cherry red fender. It was my baby, I loved the thing. I played a few notes, making sure it was tuned. When I was satisfied I slung the strap across my shoulder and walked over to the door that connected the two rooms. 

I froze momentarily with my hand on the door knob. Honestly, since when did I get nervous in front of an audience? Grow some balls Tommy, I told myself, then turned the knob and walked through the door. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV**

"Next!" I shouted, signaling for our secretary to send in the next person to audition. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. I swear, no one in this town can play the fucking bass! I've sat through hundreds of bassists' auditions who all sucked! Needless to say, I was getting pissy and bitchy. 

"Seriously, if this guy doesn't know how to play the bass either, I'm gonna slug someone," I complained to my friend and guitar player Monte. He was helping me out with the auditions and so far we already had our drummer, Isaac, and keyboardist, Cam. All we needed was a freaking bass player. 

"Dude, calm yourself. It's not over yet, there are still a couple more guys," Monte said, trying to calm me down. He knows I can turn into a real bitch sometimes. But trust me, you would be a bitch too if you were in my position. 

I looked down at my clipboard not really reading anything and tapped my black painted fingers on the desk. I'm not going to flip out, I'm not going to flip out, I told myself. 

I heard the door open and someone walk in but I didn't look up. My fingers were still tapping and I knew I probably looked like a real diva but I didn't really give a shit. Monte saw that I wasn't about to do this again so he decided to take over. 

"So what's your name?" he asked. 

"Um, Tommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff" 

My fingers stopped tapping. _Tommy Joe Ratliff?_ No way, it couldn't be. I looked up slowly to meet a guy in his twenties with blond hair that hung over one side of his face. My eyes wandered down, to his creeper boots, to his black skinny jeans and black button up shirt, his black painted nails like my own. All the way up to his eyes. His brown eyes that were framed with a thick coat of black eyeliner. 

Our eyes met for a moment and then I knew. The name, the face, the body, the badass look, the _eyes_. I remembered back about ten years ago. When I met a punk kid named Tommy who changed my life forever. I hadn't seen or heard from Tommy Ratliff in almost ten years, and now he was standing here in front of me to audition for my band? 

Yup, that's what it looks like to me. 

"Ok, show us what you've got." Monte spoke causing both me and Tommy to come back to reality. 

Tommy looked down at his guitar, and started to play. He played all the chords imaginable, even going from the highest note to the lowest in one stroke of the neck. I felt my mouth drop open slightly and I looked over to Monte who also had a look of awe on his face. 

Tommy finished playing and looked up at us, smiling slightly. 

"You're in!" I blurted. Monte turned to me wide eyed. Probably because we weren't supposed to tell anyone that they were in until we had gone through everyone. But come on! I was willing to bet my life savings that there was no one else in this building that was as good on the bass as Tommy. 

Tommy's face lit up. "Oh my god, really? That's awesome!" Tommy's face was plastered with a smile that could out shine the sun. 

I wanted to go over and hug him or something, but I needed to be business-like right now. 

"Yup, congrats! We're going on the AMAs in about a month and I have a schedule for you. If you don't mind waiting in the lobby for a couple minutes, I can bring it down as soon as we're finished up here." I said, smiling at him. 

His eyes opened wide. "The AMAs? Are you serious? I can't believe this! Sure, I'll wait." 

I smiled again. "Okay, great! Just go right through that door and down the flight of stairs and the lobby will be right there. We're just gonna finish up here, shouldn't be too long." 

He smiled and nodded. "Ok, great! Thanks so much!" he practically skipped out the door and I had to hold back a laugh. 

Monte turned to me once Tommy left. "Ok, what the hell man? We agreed that we wouldn't make anyone official until we got through everyone." 

"Oh come on," I said laughing. "You can't honestly believe that there's someone out there as good as Tommy." 

He sighed. "OK, I'll admit it. You're probably right, but we still have to be fair." 

I sighed too. "Ok, let's finish this thing." 

We got through the last three people, but like I predicted, we stuck with Tommy. The last three were good but nowhere as good as Tommy. 

"See, told you." I said, jokingly, to Monte as we were collecting our paperwork and everyone's schedules. 

He rolled his eyes. "OK, I'll give you this one." 

I laughed. "Hey, why don't you finish up here and I'll take this down to Tommy." I said, holding up the schedule. 

He nodded. "Ok, sounds good." 

I headed downstairs and entered the lobby where Tommy was sitting on the couch playing with his phone, not realizing that I had come into the room. 

"Tommy?" 

He looked up and smiled and stood up. "Adam." 

I didn't really know what to say. Did he remember me too? "Um, here's the schedule for our rehearsals. We're gonna be performing For Your Entertainment, here's the music for that," I said handing him the schedule and music. 

"Thanks." He said taking it. 

There was an awkward silence and I couldn't take it anymore. "Look Tommy, I just have to get this out of the way. I feel like I know you…..from a long time ago." 

He looked down. "Weird. I feel the same way," he muttered.

I looked at him, not knowing what to say again and he spoke again. "Would this person happen to be a kid you met in high school about ten years ago?" 

I swallowed. "That would be him." 

He laughed once and then his face turned straight. "Adam? Is that really you?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me." and I pulled out my necklace that was tucked into my shirt. The guitar pick necklace that he had given to me on the last day I saw him. 

His eyes opened wider than I thought possible. "No way," he whispered. "You still have that?" 

I nodded. "Hardly ever take it off." 

He reached out but then hesitated, looking like he wanted to hug me but then decided against it. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come here," I said pulling him into my arms. He hugged me back and I lifted him off the ground. He giggled then pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I can't believe it's really you." He said. 

I shook my head. "I know, this is unbelievable. What brings you here anyway? I mean, I'm so glad you came but…." 

"Yeah I know! A friend of mine convinced me to come audition for your band. Actually I didn't even know about you until I Googled your name. Speaking of which, I told you you were gonna be on American Idol someday!" 

I laughed "I do remember that. I also remember telling you that we were gonna start a band someday." 

He blushed and looked down. "Well, we didn't start the band, you did." 

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "So do you live around here?" I asked him changing the subject. 

He shook his head "No, I actually live in Burbank, I came here and got a hotel. But I was thinking about moving out here anyway so being in the band just gives me an extra excuse." 

I laughed "Sounds good!" 

Then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it said 'Cheeks.' I sighed. "I have to take this," I told Tommy. 

He nodded and I answered. "Hello?" 

"Adam! How dare you not call me! I've been waiting for like an hour!" Came Brad's quirky voice on the other end. 

I laughed because I knew he was just messing with me. "Calm down honey, I was just exchanging info with my new band members." 

I heard a squeal on the other end, and then Brad spoke again. "So you got your band? Omg that's so great! I'm so happy for you! So who are they? Any hot guys?" 

I laughed "Listen Cheeks, you'll never believe who came to audition." 

"Who?" he asked. 

I took a deep breath. "Tommy Ratliff." 

There was a pause on the other end. "Our Tommy Ratliff? The one we knew in high school?" 

"That's him," I said smiling 

"You're kidding! That's such a coincidence. We'll all have to hook up sometime…and I don't mean it like that!" 

I started laughing. "Cheeks, with you I never know." 

He giggled. "Whatever, I know your dirty mind. Listen, changing the subject, are you still coming to the party tonight?" 

What? He hadn't told me about any damn party, but it was Brad so I've learned to except things like that. "What party?" I asked. 

"Ohh, I forgot to tell you didn't I….? Yeah, I sort of planned a party for you to celebrate you finally getting your band together. It's at that bar downtown. So are you up for it? You better say yes because I did this just for you and it sure as hell wasn't for nothing Mr. Lambert!" 

I laughed "Calm your shit, I'll be there." 

He squealed again. "Great! See you at 10. Oh and you can bring Tommy too if you want. Bye!" 

And with that, he hung up. I laughed and shook my head. Brad was really quite a unique character. I walked back over to Tommy. "Sorry about that," I said. 

"No problem," he said and smiled. 

"So listen, on the phone, that was my friend Brad, do you remember him?" 

Tommy's face lit up. "How could I forget Brad?" he said laughing. 

I laughed too. "I don't' think anyone can. So listen, he's having a little party at this club. Do you wanna come?" 

He thought for a moment. "Man I would love to but I really have to let everyone know about the band thing and get myself situated since I'm gonna be here for a while." 

I nodded. "Ok, no problem. Believe me, Brad has plenty of parties, you won't miss much." 

He laughed. "Adam! We need ya up here!" A voice, Monte's, suddenly called from upstairs. 

"I better get going," I said to Tommy. 

He nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He told me holding up the rehearsal schedule. 

"Yeah, definitely. Oh wait, let me give you my number." 

We exchanged numbers and I walked away, turning around and waving goodbye. He waved back and when I turned my back to him, my face was plastered with a smile that no one could possibly wipe off. Tommy Ratliff was back in my life. The person who had made my life worth living for the past ten years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy's POV**

I smiled watching Adam walk away. I was still somewhat in shock from seeing him. When I realized who he was it was like thousands of alarms went off in my head: _That's_ why I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. _That's_ why his voice sounded so amazing to me. I felt like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. Despite how it seemed, I hadn't forgotten about Adam or anything, I just didn't think about him every second of the day. And I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see him as some big superstar. 

I sighed and sat down, thinking. Had I forgotten about Adam? Now that I think about how long it's been and how he hasn't been part of my life, I can't remember when the last time I actually thought about him was. 

When he first left I thought about him constantly. Wondered how he was doing, what he was doing, if he had gotten better. Then a couple years went by and I didn't think about him as much but I still thought about him. I would find myself asking: I wonder what Adam's been up to, or, I wonder what he's doing. But then I got older and found a bunch of jobs playing in clubs, I put my high school life behind me and I didn't really think about him all that much. I think once in a while he would cross my mind. Like if I saw someone or something that reminded me of him, but that was about it. 

And now, thinking about that, it made me feel guilty. I mean, obviously Adam remembered me since he was the one to bring up how he felt like he knew me. When I saw his eyes and his face and associated that with his name, I thought _maybe_ it was him. But I figured I had to be mistaking. But then he confirmed it and I realized that was my Adam. 

And now all I wanted to do was talk to him. To see what has changed about him and what was still the same. He obviously wasn't the same depressed, self-conscious person I had met in high school. That much I could tell. I just hope he hasn't turned into a diva or something but that was highly unlikely. 

To be completely honest, I had forgotten about high school for the most part. Kind of on purpose. I was so devastated from Adam leaving that, after I had graduated and was done with school forever, I just wanted to forget about it. I had made myself forget about it, and after years of doing that, I really did forget. And I did that because I didn't want to remember him or how much I had loved him because it hurt too much. 

Had loved him? Did I still love Adam? I hadn't seen or talked to the guy in ten years. How could I love someone who I barely knew? I mean, I used to know him in high school, I knew everything about him. But ten years had gone by and there was a lot more to know now. I could tell that he had changed, not in a bad way, but he had changed. 

But when I was around him, I felt something. It was like that little jumpy feeling in your stomach that you feel when you're talking to the person you like or talking to someone that you think is really pretty or really hot. Maybe it was just from seeing him again after all these years or maybe it was something else, I wasn't sure. 

All this thinking about Adam brought high school life back to the surface. I thought about Brad and Cassidy. I knew Adam still talked to Brad because that had been him on the phone. But I wondered about Cass. I'm sure Adam still talked to him because they used to be best friends. 

I sighed. I really needed to talk to Adam. To catch up. But I had blown my chance tonight. Well, I really did need to call people and a party probably wasn't the best place to catch up. And we had a lot of catching up to do. 

I was still deep in thought when someone tapped my shoulder, making me jump about five feet in the air. 

"Oops, sorry dude. Didn't mean to scare you." Someone said. I turned around to meet a guy and a girl standing behind me. 

"No, it's fine. I just didn't hear you come in." 

The guy chuckled and spoke again. "You're Tommy right? The new bass player?" 

"That's me." 

"Cool. I'm Isaac, the drummer, and this is Cam, keyboardist" 

"Nice to meet you," Cam said, holding out her hand. I shook her hand and Isaac's. "Nice to meet you guys too," I said smiling. 

Even though I had only met them thirty seconds ago, Isaac and Cam both seemed really nice. I knew we would get along, which was good because if you don't get along with your band members, you're gonna have a shitty band. 

"So Tommy," Isaac spoke again. "The band's going out to get some drinks later, just to get to know each other and stuff. Do you wanna come?" 

"Um, sure. That sounds good." It did sound good, they were my band mates after all. I hoped Adam wouldn't get offended that I had chosen them over him. But I just felt like chilling tonight, not going to some party. 

"Cool! Where are you staying? We can pick you up if you want," Isaac said. 

I told him what hotel I was staying at and he said he would pick me up around 10. After that, Cam said she had to go make some calls and stuff so it was just me and Isaac. 

"So where are you from?" he asked me. 

"Burbank. What about you?" 

"I'm from here, LA. Do you play any other instruments besides bass?"

"I can play electric and acoustic guitar and a little keyboard," I said. 

"Oh, that's awesome! I can just play the drums," he said shrugging. 

I chuckled. "Well, that's okay, that means you probably kick some serious ass on them." 

He laughed. "Oh, trust me honey, I do," he said. 

We both laughed and I could tell me and Isaac were going to get along well. We both said that we needed to get back home, or in my case, the hotel, and get ready for tonight. So we exchanged numbers and said we'll see each other tonight. 

I called Mike as soon as I got back to the hotel. 

"Hey man" Mike answered. 

"Hey! Guess what?" I said, deciding to get right to the point.

"What?" He asked eagerly. 

"I made the band!" I practically shouted. 

"What? Are you kidding? Oh my god, that's so amazing! I'm so happy for you man!" 

"Thanks! I guess I should listen to you more often huh?" 

"Damn straight," he said, and we both laughed. 

"Well listen, I gotta get ready, going out tonight," I told Mike. 

"Ah. Big, fancy Hollywood parties already?" 

I laughed and shook my head. "No way. Just going to a club with the band, a getting to know each other kind of thing." 

"Oh, well that's cool, have fun and call again soon so you can tell me all about it!" 

"K, I will. Bye" 

"Bye." He hung up and I headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's POV**

I touched up my make up one last time before heading into the club where Brad's party was located. I don't mean to be cocky, but I looked good. I was wearing skin tight leather pants tucked into black boots that came up to and clung to my mid-thigh, along with a tight black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. My eyeliner was smudged to perfection and I was wearing black, sparkly eye shadow. 

I got out of my car and headed into the club, luckily without any paparazzi spotting me. The first thing I noticed was that it was kind of a mad house. There were people on every inch of the dance floor dry humping and grinding on each other (the club is kind of on the wilder side) and people crowded around the bar. I spotted Brad over by the bar, Cassidy was sitting next to him. 

"Heyy," I said walking over to them. 

"Adam!" Brad jumped up, giving me a huge hug, and not letting go. 

"Nice to see you too Brad," I said patting his head and laughing. 

He giggled and finally let go. "Hey Cass," I said, giving him a hug too. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Brad shrugged. "I dunno. Dancing, having sex maybe." 

I laughed. "Okay then." 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out. It was a text from Monte. 

_'This club we r at is a piece of shit. U ditched us! I'm sure whatever club you're at is better than this. Where u at? We're coming to crash that bitch!'_

I laughed and shook my head, that was so Monte. I turned back to Brad. "Hey, you mind if the band comes to join us?" 

"No way, the more the merrier!" 

I laughed and texted Monte back the address. I ordered a drink for while I was waiting. But unfortunately, when you're with Brad, there's no such thing as 'a drink.' 

I found myself doing shots of tequila, vodka, and who knew what else. I was starting to feel pretty drunk and I was pretty sure I hadn't been here for very long. 

After the shots, Brad, Cassidy and I were sitting along the bar, flirting with any good looking guy that walked by. You might call me a man whore but I didn't have a boyfriend so I can do what I want! The last time I was in a relationship was with Brad, and that didn't really last, we were better off as friends which was obviously working out pretty well. We still fooled around sometimes but it was only when we were drunk and half the time we didn't even remember it. I was too busy for a relationship. I hooked up and that was it. That way you didn't have anyone up your ass calling or texting you all the time or getting jealous or some shit. I didn't need that, so I didn't do it, that simple. 

After a while I spotted Monte and the rest of the band walking through the door. They spotted us and started to walk toward us. I found myself having my eyes on Tommy the whole time. I still couldn't believe it was him and I really couldn't believe how hot he had gotten. I mean, he was hot in high school but now it was just like, damn. But I couldn't hook up with Tommy, he was my bass player! And my old high school love... That would just cause a lot of shit that I didn't need. Even though I really, really wanted to. 

"Hey guys," Monte said. "Thanks for inviting us." 

"No problem," Brad said. "It's really a party now" 

Everyone laughed and after having a few drinks everyone was in the mood for some dancing, so we all headed on to the dance floor. 

I found myself being pushed into random people and just dancing with whoever. Right now it was a short blond guy whose outfit left little to the imagination. Ok, if I can't hook up with Tommy, I have to hook up with someone tonight. But before I could think twice about the blond that I was dancing with, he was gone. Probably to dance with another random stranger. Whatever. 

I spotted Brad dancing with some random dude but I didn't see anyone else. 

"Hey. Wanna dance?" I heard someone ask in a seductive tone. I looked next to me to see a guy with spiky brown hair and a six pack, muscular but small, a good five inches shorter than me. 

"Sure," I said with a smirk. He smiled and we started dancing to 'Like a G6', the perfect club song. I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to me. My hand slid down his back to his ass and he gasped and I felt him smile against my neck. Then he started kissing and biting my neck. "Shit," I half whispered, half moaned. 

"What's your name baby?" I said into his ear. 

"Matt," he said. 

"I'm Adam." 

He turned around and kissed me suddenly. I moaned and kissed him back. He was a damn good kisser. I let him put his tongue in my mouth, but not for long, I soon took that over. I backed us up against the far back wall and pushed him against it. This was the dark, far wall where people made out and did…other things. I felt Matt tugging on my hair, which was a huge turn on. I let out a noise between a moan and a growl and grabbed onto his hips tighter, lifting him up slightly. He took that opportunity to wrap his legs around my waist and luckily he was surprisingly light enough that I could hold him up. I pushed him up harder against the wall then pulled away for a couple seconds so that I could breathe. 

As I was gasping for breath, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to get a better look and saw that it was Tommy. He was standing with a beer in his hand and a shocked, almost hurt look on his face. I felt kind of guilty for a second. Wait, why did I feel guilty? 

I opened my mouth to say something but Tommy turned and walked away before I could. 

"What was that dude's problem?" Matt asked. 

I shrugged. "I don't know but, um, I just remembered that I really have to go." I said, setting him down. 

"Seriously? That's it?"

"I'm really sorry. Maybe I can call you sometime?" 

He shrugged and pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on it. "Call me if you wanna continue," he said and walked away with a wink. I shoved the napkin in my pocket, I probably wouldn't call him. 

I went back to the bar to find everyone else. They were all seated at the bar, everyone except Tommy. 

"Where's Tommy?" I asked. 

Isaac shrugged. "He said he wasn't feeling good. I think he went back to his hotel." 

Damn, I really wanted to find him and ask what his issue was but I had no idea what hotel he was staying at. I could have asked but that would have probably made me sound like a stalker or something. Oh well, I would see him tomorrow at rehearsal. Shit, was that going to be awkward? Why the hell should it be awkward anyway, it wasn't his business. And why did I keep thinking about him? Ugh, whatever, I just needed to have a few drinks and forget about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tommy's POV**

After only having one or two drinks at the first club we went to, Isaac, Monte, Cam and I discovered that the club was a piece of shit. Horrible music, weird people, it was just bad. So Monte texted Adam and we ended up going to the club he was at. It was so much better, we should have just come here in the first place. We went over to where Adam was and said hi. There were two guys sitting next to him one had brown hair and big brown eyes and was even smaller than me, the other had cropped brown hair and he was bigger than me, maybe just a tiny bit smaller than Adam. 

"Hey Tommy. Long time no see. Remember me?" The smaller guy said to me once everyone had turned away. And as soon as I heard his voice I knew who it was. 

"No way! Brad?" 

"The one and only." We laughed and he gave me a hug. 

"And you remember Cassidy?" He asked. 

I turned to the other guy. Of course it was Cassidy, he still looked about the same except way more built. 

"Of course. Great to see you Cass," I said, giving him a hug too. 

After we had a few drinks, everyone headed out to the dance floor. I found myself being pushed into random people and dancing with complete strangers, which wasn't really my thing, but I was trying to have some fun so I went with it.

After a while though, it got old so I found myself just wandering around because I had never been here before. I wandered to the far wall of the club and let's just say it was amazing what some people do in public. I was about to get the hell out of there when I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye. Was that Adam? No way. I looked closer and realized it was Adam, making out with some random guy. 

Ok, seriously? What the hell, since when did Adam turn into a man whore? He must have sensed someone staring at him because he turned his head and spotted me. Shit! I opened my mouth to say something but what the hell was I supposed to say? So I just walked away. 

I found myself going into the bathroom, a tear slipping out of my eye. What the hell, why was I crying? Why did I care about what Adam did? Well, we had just seen each other after ten years and you're gonna tell me that he didn't remember what we had at all? I mean, I'm not saying he should be head over heels in love with me but didn't I mean anything to him or did he just forget? Either option sucked. 

And I'm not saying that I'm in love with him either. I can't just be in love with him after not seeing him for all these years but come on! There might be something still there and he's just making out with random strangers? Did he always do that? Had he turned into some confident, sexy rock star and just go around getting any guy he wants? I thought he was better than that. Maybe I was wrong. 

I went back and told Isaac and everyone that I wasn't feeling good and I was going to head back. They believed me and I drove back to my hotel, turning my phone off. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just went to bed and put my iPod in, blasting Metallica and Manson. And I had to go to rehearsal tomorrow. Fuck my life, that was going to be awkward. 

**~the next day~**

I groaned when I heard my alarm go off. I really didn't want to get up, but I had to. I got out of bed and threw on some black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and put on some eyeliner. Then I headed out to the venue where the AMAs were being held. 

Everyone was there when I got there except for Adam, who arrived moments later. He was dressed casual, in jeans and a black t-shirt, but he still managed to look stunning. 

"Okay guys, let's do this thing!" He said excitedly. "Oh, um, Tommy, I have a favor to ask you." 

"What is it?" I asked. If he was going to pretend that absolutely nothing happened, then so was I. 

"Would you mind playing keyboard instead of bass this time? It's just for this performance, anything after this you'll be playing bass." 

"Um, yeah, sure I can do that." 

"Awesome! Thanks!" 

Everyone then went to take their place and I played a few notes on the keyboard to get used to it. I was a little rusty at first but then it came back to me. I was much more comfortable playing the bass but if it was just for this performance, I didn't mind that much. 

The band started to play the introduction and Adam started singing. The only way to describe him at the moment was, sexy. Not that I expected anything less from this song but damn. There were guys on leashes and all this shit. I thought it might be a little risqué for ABC but it wasn't my place. 

After we ran through the song about three times, Adam and the dancers were panting and sweating. 

"Okay guys, take five, or ten," Adam said. 

We all went to grab some water and it just so happens that Adam went to get a water out of the cooler at the same time I did. 

"Hey," he muttered. 

"Hey," I said. 

"So, um, why did you leave last night?" He asked. 

I didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I wasn't feeling good," I lied. 

"Really? That's the oldest excuse in the book." 

"Okay Adam, you wanna know the real reason? I was a little shocked and a little hurt when I saw you getting it on with some random stranger against the wall of a fucking club. Are you happy now?" I said. 

And that was why he shouldn't have pushed it. 

He looked taken aback. "What the hell Tommy? Why does it matter and why do you care, it's none of your business." 

Even though I knew it was coming, it still hurt. "Well excuse me for being a little taken aback that you turned into a man whore. I just thought you were better than that." 

"Well guess what, you don't know me. We haven't spoken to each other in ten years so who are you to judge me?" 

"I'm not, but excuse me for being just a little hurt that I seem to be the only one who remembers high school." 

He looked a little shocked and he looked down at the floor. "You're not the only one," he mumbled. 

"Oh really? So I'm not the only one who remembers how I basically saved your life or how I stayed up with you all night because you could never sleep or how I let you come to my house in the middle of the night because you were hurt or how I let you cry and cling to me anytime you needed to or that letter you wrote me when you left?" 

That got him. His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes changed from hard and angry to sad and sensitive. "I remember," he said. "But I've tried to forget. You did save my life and I've been grateful to you ever since but I'm not the same depressed teenager you met in high school. I've changed and the fact that you don't seem to be happy that I've changed hurts me too." 

I sighed. "Adam, I am happy for you. I'm ecstatic. Look at you, you're a fuckin rock star. I'm proud of you. But what I've seen so far, you've been acting cocky and, well, like a whore. That's not the same Adam I knew." 

Adam stared at me for a moment and the angry look came back in his eyes. "You know what, think what you want, I am who I am and you can't change it." 

And with that he walked away, signaling for rehearsal to start again. We went through the song a few more times but you could tell that Adam wasn't as into it as before. He ended rehearsal a little early. 

I saw him talking to Monte but after a minute he was alone again. I took that as an opportunity to talk to him again. I didn't want to be fighting with him. 

"Adam?" I said, once I approached him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Look, I'm sorry. I want things to be right between us. I don't wanna fight." 

He sighed. "I don't' wanna fight either." 

"I'm sorry for judging you," I said. 

He nodded. "I forgive you." 

There was an awkward silence and then he spoke again. "So do you wanna maybe, get some drinks tonight. On me?" 

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, because it sounded good to go out and have some drinks, just me and Adam. 

"OK, cool. Well, I'll see you tonight?" 

"Yeah, see you." 

He smiled and walked away. I looked after him and sighed. Just because I had apologized to Adam, it didn't change my opinion. But I still didn't know why I cared. Did I like Adam? No, it was too soon for that. But I kept thinking about his eyes and his voice and how he could be cocky but he was still sweet. And his all-around gorgeousness. Wow, gorgeousness? Is that even a word? Whatever. 

If I was starting to fall for Adam Lambert, _again_, I was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tommy's POV**

I met Adam at the club around 10. It was a different one then the one we were at last night, a little less wild, but then again, all the clubs in LA were wild. I spotted Adam sitting at the bar, with a cute guy sitting next to him and flirting, very noticeably. Adam shooed him away after he spotted me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Adam and I went and sat down at a table in the back with our drinks. It was still a little tense with us because of what happened earlier that day, but I tried to ignore it. 

"So Adam," I said, making conversation, "What happened to you after that year? I mean, I didn't see or hear from you at all since…" 

"Yeah, we had our phone numbers and everything changed, including mine. I got a new phone and they forced me to change the number, I tried calling and texting you but it was out of service or something I think and I never had your email address or anything so I didn't know how else to get a hold of you." 

"Oh, right," I said remembering. "My parents made me get a new number too. They never liked you and I think they were glad you were gone. After that, I had no way to get a hold of you and honestly I tried to forget about it all. It hurt a lot to think about you." 

"Wow," Adam said, shaking his head. "I felt the same way. After I turned 18 I moved out here to LA. You're older than me though so I had no idea where you had gone." 

I nodded. "Yeah, I went to Burbank and have been there ever since. I had some friends who live out there and I went to live with my friend Mike and I'm still there now." 

He nodded and there was an awkward silence until I decided to start a new topic. "So, what happened to you? I mean, you've changed so much. And I'm not saying that in a bad way. All of a sudden you're this confident, sexy rock star. I would have never imagined that Adam I knew in high school to turn into this." 

He blushed and looked down. "I don't really know. I moved to LA and that was where Brad and Cass decided to move too, so I was with them. I started getting into acting and singing, mostly singing, and I found out how much I really loved it. Cass and I would sing together all the time and I loved it so much. And if I wasn't singing I was writing music or something else of that nature. I did it 24/7 and it just…..it made me happy. I forgot everything when I was singing and soon I was able to forget about it entirely." 

"Wow," I said shaking my head. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you, I really am." 

He smiled. "Thanks Tommy." 

Then Adam did something that I really didn't expect. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slipped shut as an automatic response and I kissed him back. I couldn't describe how it felt to be kissing him again. But when he tried to put his tongue in my mouth, it dawned on me: what the hell was I doing? 

I pulled away sharply and he looked at me shocked. "What's the matter?" He asked. 

"I-I can't. We can't. I'm sorry." I got up to leave but he grabbed my wrist, making me stay put. 

"Why not?" He asked. 

"Because…." I said, trying to think of a good excuse. "It's just, we work together, and you're my boss." 

"So?" He asked. And he stood up to kiss me again. I kissed him back, defeated. We started to get into it and he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. And then I was reminded of the real reason why I didn't want to do this. 

I put my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. It wasn't enough to actually push him away but he got the hint and backed away. "What the hell?" He asked shocked. 

"Is this what you do with every hot guy you meet?" I asked him. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"This," I said, gesturing to the wall. "I'm not gonna be one of your little fuck toys." 

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You're not! What would make you think that?" 

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you like to make out with, and who knows what else with complete strangers. Have you ever even been in a relationship?" 

He looked taken aback. "Well, yeah. " 

"For how long?" I asked. 

"I don't know, like…..3 weeks?" 

I rolled my eyes. "My point exactly. You just hook up and have one night stands and forget about it. Well, I'm sorry Adam but I'm not one of those guys that you can just fuck and forget about. If you're not gonna be in a legitimate relationship with me, then I can't be with you." 

He looked down, speechless. I thought maybe he was going to say that he was sorry or that he was willing to stop with the random hook ups for me. But sometimes fantasies can't be a reality. 

"I'm sorry," he said. And with that, he walked away, leaving me standing there. I looked after him with my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he hadn't even made an attempt to make things right. I let a tear run down my cheek and then another. I couldn't believe I was crying over him.

**Adam's POV**

I ran out of the club and into my car but I found myself not being able to move after that. I sat in the driver's seat with my hands on the steering wheel. I put my head down and closed my eyes, making Tommy's face appear in my head. This of course led me to think about him, and for the first time in a long time, I felt something. I felt guilty and I felt bad that I had probably hurt him. 

I didn't know why I was feeling these things. I never felt guilty after hooking up with some guy and then never calling them. I felt angry too. Why was Tommy being such a bitch? Did he think I was just going to have sex with him and then never talk to him again? Well, that was stupid, he worked for me, I would have to talk to him sometime. 

I thought back to when I was with Brad, which was the last time I had been in a relationship. Could I do that with Tommy? Well, maybe. I was willing to be in a relationship with Tommy if he would just give me a chance! 

I let out a sigh of frustration; I really needed to talk to someone. So I speed dialed Brad's number because Brad always knew the right things to say. 

"Hello?" Brad answered. 

"Brad? It's Adam. Look, I just, really need to talk to someone. Are you doing anything?" 

"No, of course not. What's the matter?" I knew he sensed that something was wrong and that made me smile. 

"I don't even know. I met Tommy at this bar and we talked and it led to us making out and we got into it, but then he just stopped and said that he wasn't some fuck toy and that he couldn't be with me if I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. And then I didn't really know what else to do so I just apologized and walked away. And now I'm sitting here in my car, talking to you and I feel guilty and I just…..I don't know what to do." 

"Aw, honey. Listen, are you far away? You can come over and we can talk about it." 

I wiped my eyes. "Okay. I can do that. Thanks Brad you're the best." 

"You too. I'll see you in a little bit." 

"K, bye." 

We hung up and I drove over to Brad's house which was only about ten minutes away. He let me in and we sat on his couch. "So do you wanna talk about it?" Brad asked me. 

I shook my head. "I already told you everything." 

He sighed. "Adam, do you like Tommy? Like, really like him?" 

I shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't know. I feel like I shouldn't. I mean, he's my band member. And the band needs him so if he ever left that would just completely suck." 

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't be with him," Brad said. "I mean, wouldn't that just cause drama? I'm just trying to tell you what I think is best." 

I nodded. "Yeah. Brad, if I ask you something can you answer honestly?" 

He looked confused. "Well, yeah, of course, I'm your best friend, I would never lie to you." 

I smiled slightly. "Do you think I'm a whore?" 

He looked shocked. "Well, no. I mean, yeah you hook up with strangers sometimes but you're not in a relationship and they're perfectly willing right?" 

I nodded. "I guess….look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Do you have any drinks?" 

He smirked and went to the kitchen and brought me back a glass of whiskey. "Wow, nice. I was expecting wine or something." 

He laughed. "Clearly you don't know me at all." 

We both laughed and three glasses of whiskey later, I was starting to feel it. I found myself with my head on Brad's chest and he had one arm around me and was petting my hair with the other. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes. Right now, I just needed someone to love me without regretting it, not someone stubborn like Tommy. 

I leaned up and pressed my lips to Brad's. He seemed shocked at first but then kissed me back. I sat up, shoving my tongue in his mouth in the process. He moaned and tugged on my hair. I gently pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips, my mouth not leaving his the whole time. He put his hands under my shirt and pulled it off and I did the same to him. Our pants soon followed and I pushed into him without warning. He cried out and dug his nails into my shoulders. I closed my eyes and as much as I was aware that I had Brad underneath me, I couldn't stop comparing his small body and his high pitched voice to Tommy's. I pushed the thought aside and thrusted even harder, making Brad scream in pleasure and pain. But I knew Brad has done worse than this. When we both reached the end I pulled out of him and lay on top of him, giving him another kiss. He smirked and looked up at me. 

I smiled and before I could say something, I heard my phone vibrate somewhere on the floor. I got off of Brad and found my jeans and searched the pockets until I found my phone. I saw that I had a text from Tommy. 

"Fuck." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. 

"Tommy?" Brad asked. 

I nodded and opened the text. _'Where did u go? Just checking to see if you're okay.'_

I sighed and texted back. _'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.'_

I didn't get a reply after that. "Look, if you have to go, it's totally cool." Brad said. 

I shook my head. "No, I don't really wanna be alone." 

He nodded in understanding. "Come here then." He pulled me into his arms and lay back down on the couch. That was what I liked about Brad. There was never anybody getting hurt or regrets. Just friends with benefits. He knew I just needed comforting and I was grateful for that. But I still found myself feeling guilty about Tommy and I fell asleep thinking about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock ringing and quickly turned it off. I sat up and looked at Brad who was still sleeping. He had always been a heavy sleeper. I then remembered the reason my alarm went off. I had AMA rehearsals again. Actually, it wasn't just any rehearsal; it was the last one before the actual AMAs, which made me nervous but excited at the same time. 

I pulled on my jeans and borrowed the biggest shirt that Brad owned. I came back into the living room and saw that Brad was also dressed and awake. 

"Morning," he said smiling. 

"Morning," I said smiling back and pulling on my shoes. 

"Rehearsal?" He asked. 

"Yup! But not just any rehearsal, the last one before the AMAs!" 

"Oh that's right! Good luck!" 

"Thanks," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"See you later Adam! Can't wait to see you on the big screen tomorrow!" Brad called after me as I headed out the door. 

I gave him a smile and a wink before I went out the door. I got in my car and drove to the venue, where I saw that everyone else was already there, naturally. I went in and changed into my costume since it was a dress rehearsal. When I got out to the stage everyone was already there and taking their places. 

"Alright guys, let's do this thing," I said. From the moment the music started, I put everything into the song. I danced like crazy and belted out the high notes. The band and dancers did a great job too and when we reached the end of the song, I put all my strength into that last high note. 

The music stopped and everyone looked at me for feedback. "That was amazing guys! We're gonna kill it tomorrow!" I said excitedly. Everyone cheered and agreed. We ran through the song a couple more times to make sure it was perfect, and each time felt better than the last. 

When we were done I headed back stage to change back into my jeans and t-shirt. I came out of my dressing room and into the back stage area where everyone was talking excitedly about the performance tomorrow. My band and dancers all gave me pats on the back and playful punches on the arm, but I couldn't help but think about that one person who was missing: Tommy. 

I found him in his dressing room fixing up his makeup. I knocked quietly even though the door was open. He turned and saw me. "What do you want?" he asked. 

I sighed. "To talk about what happened last night." 

"Oh, you mean how you just walked away from me?" 

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm sorry, I just didn't know what I was supposed to do." 

He sighed. "At least you said you were sorry." 

"Look," I said. "We both have the biggest performance of our careers tomorrow night. I don't want things to be tense between us for that." 

He turned to face me. "I don't want that either. 

"So we're friends?" I asked hopeful. 

He nodded. "Yeah, we're friends." 

I gave him a hug, which thankfully he accepted and hugged me back. And as I hugged him, I couldn't help but think that maybe I wanted our friendship to be something more. 

**~the next night~**

**Tommy's POV**

I put the final touches on my makeup and costume. I could hear the crowd cheering, they were pumped up. It made me both nervous and excited. This was easily the biggest crowd I had ever performed in front of but that just made me more excited. 

I passed Adam as he was coming out of his dressing room and smiled. He smiled back and I could tell he was high on adrenaline, we all were. 

I took my place on the stage and soon after, the intro. started and when it was my turn to play, the notes came effortlessly to me. I was focusing mostly on Adam and what he was doing. So far he had shoved a dude's face in his crotch, which shocked me a little because we were on live TV but whatever. 

Adam climbed the stairs to the second level of the stage and caught his foot on the last step. Uh oh, that's not good. But he did this ninja roll move and saved himself. I let out a sigh of relief, that was close. As he got into the bridge of the song he strutted over to me. I kept my eyes focused on the keyboard because I didn't trust myself to look at him at the moment. 

But before I knew what was happening, he grabbed the back of my head roughly and shoved my mouth into his. I didn't pull away but I didn't kiss back either, mostly because he was making it hard for me to do much of anything, he was practically eating my face. 

It felt like it lasted forever but really it was only about three seconds and he pulled away and strutted back to the middle of the stage, belting out the final note. 

When the music stopped and we all made our dramatic pauses before the camera went off, I was kind of in shock. That wasn't planned at all; he had given me no warning that he was going to do that. And yet, I didn't mind at all. Then reality kicked in again and I realized that I had just kissed Adam Fucking Lambert on national television. 

We all headed backstage where I didn't see Adam. He was probably talking to the press or something. So I headed to my dressing room to change and take off my massive amounts of makeup. I heard someone come in about 15 minutes later and I turned to see Adam. 

He was still in his stage clothes and his hair and makeup were still styled to perfection, needless to say he looked pretty hot. 

"Hey man," I said smiling. Because that performance had been just so over the top and crazy. I loved it and I didn't mind the kiss at all. 

"Hey," he said. "So, um, about what happened on stage…" 

"Man that was some sick shit!" I said interrupting him. 

He looked up at me in surprise. "So you didn't mind it?" he asked. 

"No way! That was so crazy, I loved it." 

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought you would be mad about the whole kissing thing. I mean, I basically mouth raped you." 

I laughed. "Don't worry about it, you were in the moment." 

He nodded. "Yeah. I think I pissed some people off though," he said laughing. 

I laughed too. "Well, can't change it now." 

"Good point," he said. 

We looked into each other's eyes and looking at him and how gorgeous he looked, I really wanted to kiss him again, but a real kiss this time. He seemed to have felt the same way because he leaned in closer to me. Our lips were centimeters apart and I gripped onto his shoulder, not knowing if I should kiss him or push him away…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Tommy's POV**

Maybe it was the left over adrenaline from the show or maybe it was just how amazing Adam looked but all I knew was that I wanted to kiss him, really kiss him. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his. He seemed shocked but kissed me back. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, he moaned softly and pulled me closer. Now, I had kissed a couple of guys in my lifetime but kissing Adam was something different, I couldn't explain it but I liked it. 

We pulled away to breathe and he looked me in the eyes. "You kissed me," he said. 

I nodded. "I thought you hated me," Adam said. 

"Adam, I do not hate you. I actually really like you," I said. 

"Then why did you keep pushing me away?" He asked. 

"Don't you get it? Because you hook up with random guys and forget them, I don't want to be one of those guys. I wanna _be with you_."

Adam looked at me. "Tommy, I know that I've done that a lot in the past. But I'm willing to stop for you. The only reason I do it is because I don't have anyone that I want to be in a relationship with. But I want to be with you. Can you give me a chance? Please?" 

I sighed. "Okay. Just no more random hook ups. You have me," I said smiling. 

He smiled back. "I promise," he said and grabbed me in a giant bear hug. "Adam…..can't breathe," I choked out. 

He let go. "Sorry," he said chuckling. 

I didn't say anything, just stood up and gave him another kiss, which he returned. 

"Hey Adam, can I-what the fuck?" 

We pulled away so fast that we both almost fell on our asses. Monte was standing in the door way with his mouth open. 

"Monte, this isn't," Adam started to say but Monte interrupted him. 

"Don't try any excuses with me. I knew you two would end up together. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. And I hate to ruin this beautiful moment but Adam, I need to talk to you about our schedule tomorrow." 

"Okay, um, sure," Adam said. 

"Um, I'll just, go," I said, my face still red. 

"Not so fast," Adam said and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him and giving me another kiss. Monte made a gagging sound and Adam laughed. He gave me another kiss, then another, until Monte came over. 

"Okay, you two are adorable, we get it, but you two can have the whole night if I can just have Adam for like five minutes," Monte said, pushing me out the door. 

I waved to Adam on the way out and he waved back and Monte pretended to be grossed out. I walked down the hall with the biggest smile ever on my face. Adam had told me that he would stop with the random hook ups for me and that was all I needed to hear. 

**Adam's POV**

"Okay Monte, what is so important that you had to ruin my moment," I asked facing him. 

He rolled his eyes. "Well, we have a couple shows scheduled so far for tomorrow. Good Morning America and Fox 8 news." 

"Really? Oh my god, that's awesome!" 

"I know, you can thank me now," he said. 

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thank you Monte." 

"You're welcome…..so you and Tommy huh?" 

I put my hands on my hips. "Can we not talk about this?" 

"Actually Adam, we do need to talk about it. Look, I haven't known Tommy for very long but he's a great guy and a damn good bass player. Don't screw this up." 

I sighed. "I don't wanna screw it up. But what if I do? I don't wanna loose Tommy but what if I do something stupid?" 

"Just don't do anything stupid. No getting drunk at clubs or anything like that. I know it's been a while since you've been in a committed relationship but I know you can do it. Just use common sense, and if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me."

I nodded. "Thanks Monte." 

"Anytime. Now come on, we've gotta get going unless you want to be trapped in here by the paparazzi all night." 

I nodded and Monte and I headed out to the limo which was waiting for us outside. I had to make it through a mob of paparazzi first though. They were snapping pictures and throwing questions at me left and right which I would have had no problem answering if I knew where they were coming from and if I could see where they were coming from. When I finally made it to the limo I was so relieved to have made it that I practically dove inside. 

The rest of the band was thankfully already in there and we signaled the driver to drive away. We finally made it back to the hotel we were all staying at, just so we could all be where we needed to be the next morning at the same time. 

We all had separate rooms so I couldn't be with Tommy. "See you tomorrow Glitter baby," I said, giving him a kiss outside his hotel room. 

He laughed. "Glitter baby? Where did that come from?" 

I laughed too. "I don't know, I made it up. Do you like it?" 

He smiled. "I love it Babyboy." 

I laughed again. "Babyboy?" 

He shrugged. "I made that up too." 

"Well I love it," I said, pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled away after a couple seconds and opened his hotel room door. 

"Night Babyboy," he said smiling. 

I smiled too. "Night Glitter baby." 

He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and I went to my room across the hall. I pulled of my suit and changed into pajama pants, no shirt. I couldn't sleep with a shirt on, it was just uncomfortable. I went to the bathroom and wiped off my massive amounts of makeup. I set my alarm and practically collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, thinking of Tommy the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking loudly on the door. I looked at the clock. Fucking 7:00 in the morning. Who dares wake me up at this hour?

"What?" I shouted because I was too lazy to get up.

"Adam, its Monte, open the door!"

I groaned loudly and got out of bed going to open the door. I stepped aside to let Monte in and I must have looked pretty pissed off because Monte backed away slightly before speaking.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but I've got some good news and some bad news."

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well, Good Morning America cancelled us but we're still on for Fox 8."

"What? Why the fuck did they cancel us?"

He shrugged. "They said it was because you might do something, um, similar to last night on the show."

"What? That's stupid, I wasn't planning on doing shit!"

"Yeah, but they don't know that. Just relax, it's only one show. You already have other shows lined up for you to come on in the next couple of days. Now come on, we have to be at the studio in an hour."

He left and I went to get ready for the Fox 8 interview. I tried not to let the cancelling of GMA get to me, if they didn't like it, oh well, right? I dressed casually in black skinny jeans and a black V-neck with a leather jacket over it. I combed my hair and put on my eyeliner.

When I came out of the room I almost ran straight into Tommy who was coming out of his room at the same time.

"Hey Babyboy," he said smiling.

"Hey Glitterbaby," I said leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Heard GMA cancelled us, that sucks," he said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but we've still got plenty of other shows that want us so I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good. Wanna go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Sure, let's go," I grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with mine and we walked down to the lobby. Everyone else was already there. After we ate we headed outside to where the limo was waiting for us again.

We arrived at the studio in record time. I sat down with the interviewer while the rest of the band went backstage. The interview was nothing less than what i expected. Usual questions like: Why did I decide to kiss my keyboard player? Are you and Tommy together?

I told the interviewer that I was just in the moment (which was true) and that Tommy and I were just friends. Even though we were more then friends, I didn't want to get Tommy involved in all the crazy media shit.

The interview lasted for about ten minutes and when it was over I went backstage to find Tommy.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"So, you understand why I told them we were just friends right? I know we're more then that but I didn't want you to have the media up your ass too."

"Sure, I get it," he said smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and leaned up to give me a quick kiss which I returned. He leaned up again to kiss my jaw and I giggled.

"Not here babe, someone might see us," I said.

He kissed my jaw again and smirked. "Well then let's go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

He thought for a moment then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to where the limo was parked. He opened the door and pushed me inside then he got in too. Luckily the driver wasn't expecting us for another half hour or so, so he wasn't in here.

Tommy was practically on top of me in a second and this time _he_ was the one eating _my_ face. He moved down and kissed my neck before biting down. I moaned and threw my head back.

"You know, someone could open the door at any second," I said.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Well that just makes it funner."

I laughed which turned into a loud moan as his hand accidently brushed against the front of my jeans. He smirked at me again.

"That was an accident but damn," he said smirking.

I didn't say anything because I didn't trust myself to speak. He moved back up to my lips and kissed me again and after a little while I felt his hand unbutton my jeans which made me gasp in response. He moved down, running his hands down my chest and before I knew what was happening he took me entirely in his mouth, which was pretty impressive if you know what I'm saying.

I could, without a doubt, say that that was the best blowjob I have ever gotten, and I had gotten a lot. I don't know where he learned it but I wasn't about to ask.

"Shit, that was amazing," I gasped after I came down from my high.

He snorted. "Well, thank you."

He leaned up to kiss me again and we kissed for what felt like forever, until we heard the doors of the limo being opened. I gasped and pulled away just in time before Isaac, Monte and Cam got into the limo along with the driver in the driver's seat.

Isaac took one look at us and smirked. "Well, I was wondering where the hell you guys went, but now I understand why you were MIA."

I laughed. "We were just talking, no need to get excited," I said smirking back and slinging my arm around Tommy's shoulders.

"Busted!" Monte said and Isaac blushed. The rest of the band knew about me and Tommy and they all had promised to keep it a secret. There was no use hiding things from them anyway.

"Whatever," Isaac mumbled. He sounded like a total girl which made everyone crack up.

"Lucky I swallow or else you would have had an even harder time explaining this," Tommy whispered in my ear. I didn't know weather to laugh or moan but luckily I bit my lip and held it back to avoid facing further embarrassment.

When we got back to the hotel it was only 7PM, way too early to go to bed, so Cam suggested that we all hang out and do something. I didn't know what she was planning but Tommy and I followed her and the rest of the band to my room.

"Wait, why do we have to hang out in_ my_ room?" I asked.

"Because you're room is the biggest and you're probably the most organized out of anyone here," she replied.

"Whatever," I said. I would have prefered to spend the evening with Tommy but I didn't want to be rude to everyone else and besideds, I didn't mind hanging around with the band.

When we got into my room Isaac headed straight for the mini bar in my room and the rest of us sat down on the floor because the couch was too small to fit all of us. Isaac came back and tossed everyone a bottle of beer.

After drinking our beers and just talking about random things there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said getting up to answer the door. I honestly wasn't sure who to expect to be knocking at my hotel room door but when I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised to find Brad and Cassidy standing there.

"Hiya Adam!" Brad chirped.

"Um, hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked, not to be rude but because the whole thing was kind of random.

"What we're not allowed to visit our best friend?" Cassidy asked. I laughed and stepped aside to let them in.

"Of course you are but how did you know where I was staying?"

Brad smirked at me. "I have my ways Adam Lambert."

"Okay well that's all the information I need to know. So come on, the band's all here."

I let Brad and Cass to where the rest of the band was still seated. "Hey guys, look who decided to drop by," I said.

Everyone said hi and Brad and Cass sat down with us. At some point I took Tommy's hand in mine and Cass noticed.

"Oh my god, are you guys finally together?" he asked.

Tommy blushed. "Was it that obvious?" I asked

Brad and Cassidy both nodded and the rest of the band joined in.

"Okay, no one asked the rest of your opinions," I snapped.

Everyone laughed and Brad, who was sitting next to me turned and whispered in my ear. "I knew you liked him, I'm not as dumb as you think...He's a keeper."

Which was Brad's way of saying 'don't screw this up.'

"I know," I whispered back.

After everyone had a couple more drinks, things were staring to get boring.

"Man, you guys are sooo boring," Brad said.

Tommy leaned around me to look at him. "Well, what do you suggest we do Bradley?" Tommy asked.

Brad smirked. "I thought you'd never ask Thomas."

Tommy scowled at the use of his full name and I had to laugh. Brad felt around on the floor until he found an empty beer bottle.

"How about spin the bottle?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Really Brad?"

"Or truth or dare!" Cam piped up.

"Even better!" Brad exclaimed.

"Really guys, what are we teenagers?" I said.

"Can you think of anything better? Or are you just too much of a chicken shit to play?" Brad asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a chicken shit."

"Good. Then let's play." Brad said.

Oh, this was going to be fun...


	10. Chapter 10

Adam's POV

"So which one are we playing?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmm, I think truth or dare, it's more exciting," Brad said.

"Brad, of all the things you've done..." I said.

"Oh come on baby, it'll be fun," Tommy said trying to get me to lighten up.

"Yeah Adam, it'll be fun," Brad said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, whatever."

Because even though I can't even remember the last time I played truth or dare, if I ever did, I was bored and judging by the people we were with, this wasn't going to be any ordinary game of truth or dare, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Brad smiled and placed the beer bottle in the middle of our circle and gave it a spin. It landed on Isaac. Isaac smirked and looked amused.

"Ok Isaac, truth or dare?" Brad asked.

"Umm, truth."

"Okay, who's the hottest guy here?"

"Oh, definitely Tommy," Isaac said with a smirk.

Tommy blushed. "Well thank you Isaac," he said laughing.

Isaac shrugged and laughed too and I had to laugh at them because they were too cute.

This time Isaac spun the bottle and it landed on Brad. Isaac smirked evily.

"Oh how the tables have turned," he said.

Everyone laughed and Brad crossed his arms. "Truth or dare?" Isaac asked.

"Hmmm, dare," Brad said with a smirk of his own.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss...Cassidy. And not just a quick kiss either."

"What? You're gonna make me kiss my best friend?"

"Payback's a bitch. Just be glad I didn't say Monte." Monte and Brad both made a gagging sound. Brad leaned over and kissed Cassidy on the lips, Cassidy returned the kiss and they started to get into it. Brad crawled closer to Cassidy and got practically on top of him.

"Okay, okay, I said to kiss, not make a porno," Isaac yelled.

Brad smirked and pulled away from Cassidy. "Aw guys, look who's getting turned on again."

Everyone laughed and Isaac glared at Brad. "One of these days Brad, your face is gonna get turned on by my fist," Isaac said holding his fist up. Brad stuck his tounge out at Isaac and spun the bottle again. It landed on Tommy. Tommy's eyes went wide.

"Ok Tommy, truth or dare?" Brad asked.

"Um, truth."

"What do you like most about Adam?"

Tommy and I both blushed. "Well," Tommy started, "There's a lot of things."

I smiled at him. "Like..." Brad said, pushing for him to go on.

"Well, his eyes and his smile and his freckles, even though he hates them, I think they're adorable. And the way he just does the littlest things but they mean so much and how he just, wants to be with me." Tommy smiled.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Of course I want to be with you," I leaned down and gave him a kiss and everyone awww'd.

"Okay Tommy your turn," Brad siad.

Tommy spun the bottle and it landed on Isaac again. Isaac groaned and Tommy smirked.

"Truth or dare Isaac?"

"Dare." Isaac said with a smirk.

"Okay...well, I'm tired of all the kissing," Tommy said and he got up and went over to the mini bar and brought back a can of beer. He held it out to Isaac. "Dare you to shot gun this."

Isaac smirked and poked a hole in the can with his thumb. He put his mouth over it and shot gunned the entire can which was pretty impressive, even I'll admit.

"Nice one man," Tommy said once Isaac was done. Isaac burped in response and spun the bottle again. It landed on me, naturally.

Isaac laughed. "Truth or dare Adam?"

I sighed. "Ah, what the hell? Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Tommy, like on the AMAs but longer," Isaac smirked.

I looked at Tommy who looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Everyone was waiting to see if I would do it. Well fine, if they wanted a show, I would give them a fucking show.

I grabbed the back of Tommy's head and pulled him to me. He gasped and I shoved my tongue in his mouth causing him to let out a soft moan. The kiss was rough but there was passion in it too. Just to see what everone would do, I grabbed Tommy and pulled him onto my lap where he kissed me even harder and I almost fell onto my back.

Everyone started cheering and I pulled away with a smirk.

"I'm kicking you guys out of my room now," I said.

Everyone laughed and cheered again and got up to leave.

"Come on guys, we wouldn't want to deny them their night of hot sex," Cassidy teased.

I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed.

"By the way Adam, we're staying in a room right down the hall," Brad called as he was leaving.

"K!" I called back.

"Well that was...interesting," Tommy said once everyone had left.

I laughed. "Very."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. "Did you really mean all that stuff you said?" I asked.

He hugged me tighter. "Every word," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**~three weeks later~**

**Tommy's POV**

The past three weeks have been nothing but interviews and performance, one after another. It was pretty exausting I'll have to admit, but I still loved every minute of it. And I knew that Adam was happy so that made me happy too.

We were all still staying at the same hotel so that we didn't have to worry about anyone being late to an interview or performance. Adam and I were sitting on the couch in his room watching some random movie on TV and kissing every now and then.

In fact, right now, a commercial was on and Adam and I were starting to get into a pretty heated make out session. I was on his lap straddling him and he was biting my neck. He moved back up to my lips and I moaned as he stuck his tongue in my mouch.

All of a sudden I felt the biggest vibration ever on my thigh which made me jump about ten feet and fall off the couch, landing on my ass on the floor.

Adam looked like he didn't know weather to be shocked or laugh. Laughing won.

"Shut the fuck up Adam!" I said rubbing my ass.

He laughed some more. "I'm sorry baby, that was my phone you know,"

"I know that but I didn't expect it to go off while we were making out!"

He laughed again and held his hand out to help me up. "Since that totally ruined the mood, you might as well check that," I said gesturing to his phone.

He grinned and took his phone out. "It's a text from Monte. He wants us to meet him and Isaac and Cam down in the lobby, like now," he said.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know let's go find out."

Adam and I headed down to the lobby where Monte and the rest of the band were already sitting. I wanted to yell at Monte for ruining mine and Adam's moment, but I also didn't really want him to know that we had been making out on the couch so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I have news," Monte said. "Big news."

Everyone leaned forward on their chairs waiting to see what he had to say.

"Okay, I'll just say it," he siad. "We're going on tour!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open, Adam was the first to speak. "Are you fucking serious?" he nearly shouted.

"Totally serious man! Our manager told me to tell the rest of you."

Everyone was nearly jumping out of their seats with excitement, including me.

"I can't believe this," I said turning to Adam and smiling.

He had the biggest grin ever on his face. "Me either!" and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me in front of everyone, right in the lobby.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Isaac said.

"What kind of celebration?" I asked smiling.

"Well, we could go to a club and live it up, party a little. I think we deserve it. You guys up for it?"

Everyone agreed and we headed up to our hotel rooms to get changed and get ready to go to the club.

**~a few hours later~**

The club was pulsing with music and dancing, I could feel the music thumping in my chest. Everyone headed over to the bar to get drinks. Adam took my hand and we followed.

"Wanna go dance?" Adam asked me after we had had a few drinks.

I smiled. "Sure."

The dance floor was a mad house. There were people all over the place practically having sex with clothes on. I was pretty sure that my ass got grabbed at least three times, and not by Adam.

"Adam, this is crazy!" I shouted.

"Just hang on to me," he said grabbing my hand. We found a somewhat empty spot on the dance floor and started dancing. The music was so loud but it was good music. I decided to have a little fun so I turned around and started grinding against Adam. He moaned and grabbed my hips and leaned down to bite my neck. I moaned too and then gasped as he brushed his hands across the front of my pants.

"Excited are we?" he whispered in my ear. I moaned again and pressed against him even more.

Even though people still teased us about it, Adam and I hadn't had sex that night we played truth or dare, I hadn't wanted to considering we'd only been dating for a couple days. But now it had been almost a month and I was getting really turned on right now.

I turned around and pressed a kiss to Adam's lips which he happily returned. I pulled away and grinned and before Adam could say something, someone bumped into me, hard.

I turned around to give them a piece of my mind but didn't see anyone, so I shrugged it off and turned back to Adam, but Adam was gone.

"Adam?" I called. He had probably gotten swallowed up in the crowd.

"Adam?" I called again.

All of a sudden I felt someones hand on my shoulder. I turned around, thinking it was Adam but I found myself face to face with some random guy. He was older, but not that old, probably in his late 30s. He was good looking for his age but also kind of creepy.

"Looking for someone?" he asked. He had a deep voice and there was something about it I didn't like for some reason.

"Um, yeah, my boyfriend, he's-"

"Come on, I'll help you find him," the guy said cutting me off. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me toward the back of the club.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go," I said trying pull away from this guy but his grip just got tighter.

"I said let go!" I said louder. The guy turned and grabbed me by my arms and shoved me up against the wall. I gasped and my eyes opened wide, he had a really strong grip that I couldn't get away from.

"Listen you little slut, you better shut the fuck up before I make you shut up," he hissed in my face. I swallowed and he pressed me even harder against the wall and pulled something out of his pocket. A knife, fuck! I wanted to shout for help but I didn't know what this guy would do.

"Now, are you gonna cooporate with me?" he asked pressing the knife against my throat. I gulped and nodded since I didn't have a choice. I was afraid to move anything except my eyes to look around desperately for someone who could help me and by some fucking miracle I saw Adam.

Adam saw me and looked shocked at first, but this was so not what it looked like! I sent Adam a panicked look, praying that he would get the message. He did. He stormed up to the guy and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder pulling him away from me.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Adam yelled at the guy. He had a pissed off look in his eye and all I knew was that I wouldn't want to be this guy right now.

The guy put the knife away quickly but not before Adam saw it. "What's your problem man? I was just doing what everyone else comes here to do!" the guy said.

"Not with my boyfriend you're not!" Adam shouted.

The guy just smirked. "Well then maybe you should tell your boyfriend to stop acting like such a slut."

That did it for Adam. He drew back his fist and punched the guy right in the face. The guy staggered back, holding his nose which was gushing blood. But this guy was pretty strong. He jumped on Adam and tackled him to the ground. He tried to punch Adam but Adam grabbed his wrist and flipped him over so that Adam was now on top of the guy.

Adam punched him in the face again, then again. My mouth dropped open because I had never seen this side of Adam before. He had a dark look in his eye and looked like he wanted to kill the guy.

I saw Monte running over and he tried pulling Adam off.

"Next time you better think twice before fucking with someone you fucking asshole!" Adam shouted and finally got off the guy. The guy just lay there holding his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning to me.

I shook my head. "Can we go please?"

Adam nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me out the door and to his car. Monte was shouting after us but we both ignored him. Adam and I got into his car and Adam turned to me.

"Tommy what happened?" he asked. I felt a tear running down my face and I didn't even know why.

"Hey, hey don't cry," Adam said cupping my face in one of his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I couldn't find you and he grabbed me and I told him to let go but he didn't and he shoved me against the wall and h-he had a knife and I was so fucking scared." I told Adam.

Adam pulled me into his arms. "Tommy it's okay, I took care of it, he won't bother you again, I'm so sorry"

"For what?" I asked. He didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"For losing you. This wouldn't have happend if I hadn't let you get away from me."

I pulled away and looked at him, I had stopped crying now. "Don't you dare blame yourself, it isn't your fault. I'm just glad you came and I'm with _you_ now. Come on, let's just go back to the hotel."

Adam nodded and we drove back to the hotel. I followed him back to his room. Adam sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. I sighed and stood in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me.

"Adam, please don't blame yourself, I'm just glad you came when you did." I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, laying down and pulling me on top of him.

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you," he whispered.

"You're not gonna lose me," I whispered back.

"I just-I love you so much," he said.

I pulled myself up to look at him. "Wait. You love me?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I-" he started to say but I cut him off by kissing him. We pulled away to breathe and I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered.

He looked at me wide eyed. "You do?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

He pulled me down and kissed me again. The kiss was rough but filled with passion. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth and he rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He shoved his hands under my shirt and ran his hands up and down my chest, making me moan louder. He pulled my shirt over my head and I did the same with his.

He kissed my neck and bit down. I let out a noise between a moan and a whine and arched my back. He kissed my neck one more time and moved down my chest and stomach until he came to the waist line of my jeans. He looked up at me and smirked before unbuttoning them and pulling them off, and pulling off my boxers at the same time. I did the same with his and discovered that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged.

"Have you ever tried to wear underwear with pants these tight? It doesn't work." he said.

I laughed and kissed him again. He moved down and started biting on my neck again and he put one of his fingers in me without warning. I moaned, loudly, and threw my head back.

"Shh, the band's right next door," he said laughing.

"So what, they already think we've fucked."

He laughed and I felt another one of his fingers go in me. I moaned again. "Fuck Adam, that's enough, just do it already!"

He smirked. "What was that?"

He moved his fingers and I moaned even louder and arched my back again. "Adam!" I whined.

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want you to do! Fucking fuck me!"

He smirked and took his fingers out, making me groan. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He kissed me again. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and then felt him enter me and damn he was big! I sqeezed my eyes shut and gripped his shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just keep going."

He did and when he was all the way in I screamed and gripped his shoulder so hard, I'm pretty sure it drew blood.

He moaned too and I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain but I didn't care to ask at this point.

With every thrust I let out a noise between a moan and a scream and I was pretty sure that whoever was in the room next door had heard us by now but I could care less. Adam started making incoherent sounds and I knew he was close, and so was I.

"ADAM!" I screamed his name and threw my head back. He came soon after me with my name on his lips.

He pulled out and lay next to me. He leaned down to give me a kiss full of passion.

"That was amazing," he breathed.

I nodded. "Agreed."

"I love you Tommy, so much, never leave me."

"Never. I love you too," I said.

And soon after, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

~several weeks later~

Adam's POV

I couldn't describe how I was feeling right now. The tour was in full swing, it was called Glam Nation, very fitting I thought. I was going crazy planning the set list and picking out outfits. Our manager was going crazy planning all the dates. The band was practicing all the songs for hours everyday. Our dancers that we had hired, Sasha, Brooke, Taylor, and Terrance, were also rehearsing everyday, so much that I was surprised their legs hadn't fallen off yet. The tour wouldn't be starting for awhile, but it took a long time to plan these things.

On top of that, the album, which had come out a day after the AMAs, had been a huge hit and was still selling like crazy. Which made setting up the tour a lot easier.

And, as if things couldn't get any better, Tommy and I had been closer then ever. Ever since that night (and a couple more after that...). We had been together for almost two months now. I was living the dream and having a hell of a good time doing it.

In fact, right now I was on my way downtown to meet up with the band and some friends and just chill out. Actually, it's been a while since I've been out. Planning the tour and everything had been keeping everyone busy but today we all decided that we needed a little break.

When I got there everyone was already there. By everyone I mean the band and the dancers and Tommy of course. Tommy was turned around talking to Taylor so he didn't see me coming. I snuck up behind him and put one hand on his hip and the other over his eyes, making him jump in surprise.

"Guess who," I whispered in a half seductive half joking tone.

He giggled. "It's either Adam or some crazy stalker, but I'm thinking Adam."

I took my hand away from his eyes. "You think right."

He smiled and turned around to give me a kiss. "We've been waiting for your ass you know, now we can really start to party," he said.

I smiled. "Well then, first round's on me."

My mission was to not get too drunk tonight and so far it was working pretty well. But I think I was the only one. Everyone else was either drunk off their ass or very close to it, including Tommy.

Tommy had been slamming down drinks with Isaac and Taylor and I was sort of sitting off to the side but still keeping an eye on him.

"Excuse me, are you Adam Lambert?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see a guy with blond hair and a huge grin on his face. I smiled at him. "Yeah, I am."

The grin on his face grew bigger. "Oh my gosh, you're like, amazing, can I have your autograph?"

I smiled. "Sure."

The guy didn't have anything to sign on so I ended up signing his arm. "Thanks so much!" he said and walked away. I turned back to where Tommy was but he was gone. I sighed and got up, deciding I better look for him. I was a naturally protective guy, but my protectiveness increased when it came to Tommy.

I didn't see Tommy yet but I did see Isaac. "Hey man, have you seen Tommy?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Um, I think he went towards the back," Isaac said pointing.

By 'the back' he meant the back of the club where there were leather couches and chairs for people to go and have more privacy. Although I didn't see what was so private about it considering anyone could walk back there. But I couldn't judge, I had been to the back of clubs with guys plenty of times. And thinking back on that, I really hoped I didn't find Tommy back here.

Except I did find him. With some guys tongue shoved down his throat. My mouth dropped open but then I remembered that Tommy had been drunk of his ass and probably had no idea what was going on.

I was hurt and I was angry, and we all know that isn't a good combination. I stalked over and grabbed the guy by the shoulders and yanked him off Tommy.

"What the hell?" the guy shouted.

"Get out of here," I said and gave him the evilist glare I could manage. He got a scared look in his eye and stormed away.

I turned to Tommy who was still sitting on the couch, looking around like he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Tommy?" I walked over to him and grabbed his jaw, gently, making him look at me.

"Hmmm? Adam?" Something flickered in his eyes and it seemed like he finally knew it was me.

"Come on, we're going home." I said and grabbed his wrist pulling him off the couch. I walked to the door as he stumbled along behind me. I waved for a taxi and got in the back with Tommy.

When we both got in, he immediately rested his head on my shoulder and snuggled against me. I was half tempted to push him off but then I looked down at his passed out face and sighed. Him sleeping was like my weekness, it would be the death of me one day.

The taxi drove his back to my place and I payed the driver. I tried to wake Tommy up but he wouldn't budge so I gave up and scooped him up in my arms bridal style and carried him into the house.

I was tempted to just dump him on the couch but me being the sap that I am, the bed was more comfortable...and closer to the bathroom.

So I carried him upstairs and laid him down on my bed. I really wanted to be mad at him but he just looked so adorable and innocent passed out on my bed. His hair hanging over his eyes, lips slightly parted, breathing softly.

I laid down on the bed next to him and he snuggled up next to me, again, in his sleep. I sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. I knew he would have a mean hangover in the morning and probably wouldn't remember shit. But I knew I was going to try my best to make him remember.

I mean, he technically cheated on me, but he had been drunk. And the only reason that I was willing to forgive him was because he had done the same for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Adam's POV**

I was woken up by Tommy moving in my arms, which were wrapped around his waist. I looked down at him waiting for some sort of response. He seemed like he wasn't sure where he was. Then he looked up at me with a puzzled expression.

"Adam?" He asked still confused.

I nodded and he groaned. "What happened? I feel like shit," he whined.

Before I could say something his eyes opened wide and he squirmed out of my arms and ran for the bathroom. I sighed, thinking that maybe I should go in there and make sure he's okay but then I decided to just leave him be.

He emerged from the bathroom about 15 minutes later.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He snapped.

"Well, you don't have to be such a dick," I mumbled.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, it's just, I feel like I got run over by a truck and I don't even know why."

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" I asked him.

"Well, I remember meeting you guys at the club, having a few drinks, and...oh shit!" With that, he ran to the bathroom again.

I sighed. How much had he fucking drank? Even when I went and got drunk it wasn't this bad and I at least remembered a _little_ bit from the night before.

"Okay, I think I'm done," Tommy said emerging from the bathroom.

He came and sat down next to me and burried his face in his hands.

"So, what the fuck happened last night? I didn't do anything...stupid, did I?" He asked.

I sighed and got up off the bed and started to pace around the room. He followed me with his eyes with a confused expression on his face.

"What? Tell me Adam!"

I stopped pacing and looked at him. "Fine, you wanna know what you did? You fucking cheated on me."

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but for some reason I was feeling really pissed right now. Maybe it was because Tommy was so clueless and had no idea what he had done. I know I don't have much room to talk, but I was still a little hurt.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I did what?"

I let out a loud sigh. "You had been slamming down drinks and then I turned away because a fan asked me for an autograph. When I turned back I couldn't find you and Isaac said you went towards the back so I went back there to try and find you and you had some guys toungue shoved down your throat."

"Shit," he muttered. "Are you mad?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Well, I'm not happy."

He sighed again. "Look, I'm gonna go take a shower," he said and went into the bathroom. I stared after him kind of in shock. He couldn't even say he was sorry?

**Tommy's POV**

I emerged from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later wearing black skinny jeans and no shirt. Adam was sitting on his bed browsing twitter on his phone.

"Hey," I said.

He didn't say anything just tilted his head up to acknowledge me and didn't even look up from his phone. Well, okay.

I sighed. "Are you mad at me?" I asked again. Okay, maybe that was a stupid question but come on! Yeah, I may have cheated on him but I had no idea what I was doing! And it's not like I was the only one in this relationship to ever do that.

He looked up from his phone then. "What the hell kind of question is that? Yes, I'm a little mad, okay."

"Well, I'm sorry but I was totally wasted, I had no idea what I was doing, it's not that big of a deal."

He stood up then and faced me. "Not a big deal? It kind of is a big deal. You went and got drunk of your ass and then went and made out with some random dude on top of that!"

I got a little madder then. "Oh, because I'm the first one to do that! You can get drunk and make out with and who knows what else with random strangers but when I do it it's some sort of crime?" I said raising my voice a little.

"I never did that while we were dating!" He shouted. "I've been trying so fucking hard to stay sober while we've been dating because I don't want to cheat on you, and I assumed that you wouldn't cheat on _me_!"

"Well I'm sorry!" I shouted back. "Excuse me for being human! Everyone makes mistakes! I forgave you so why can't you forgive me and just let it go?"

"I already told you!" He shouted stepping closer. He was almost right in my face now but I didn't back away. "At least when I did it we weren't dating!"

"Well we had made out! Twice! Excuse me for thinking that meant something!" I shouted.

"It did mean something! Excuse me for thinking our _relationship_ meant something!" He shouted back.

Okay, that stung, a lot. I didn't even know what to say. I just wanted to punch something. I let out a noise between a sigh and a scream and, without thinking, half shoved, half hit Adam in the shouler. He lost his balance for a moment but regained it quickly. He looked at me with a snarl on his face.

I didn't really mean to do that but the only reason I did was because I needed to let my anger out. And I knew that I hadn't hurt Adam. I was a lot less stronger then him and a lot shorter so what I did couldn't hurt him.

He still had a snarl on his face and his fists were clenched at his sides. "What the fuck?" He shouted, then he put both his hands on either of my shoulders and shoved me. Since I wasn't very far away from it, I slammed into the wall, hard.

I gasped. Did Adam really just do that? I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He looked at me shocked, looking like he didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say either. I looked down at his hands which were still in fists at his was a lot bigger then me and a lot stronger, for the first time ever, I felt scared of him.

So I did the first thing I thought of. I shoved past him and ran out the door, downstairs, out the front door and to my car. Adam shouted after me but I ignored him. I didn't know if he was following me out of the house but I didn't check to see. I sped out of the driveway and down the street. I didn't know where I was going, just away from there.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: can't wait to hear what u guys have to say about this...haha enjoy!**

**Tommy's POV**

I found myself driving to Isaac's place. First, because it was close and second, because I needed to talk to someone and I trusted Isaac with my life. I pulled in his drive and knocked on the door, he answered and seemed puzzled to see me.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

"Um, sorry, I should have called, I just...need to talk to someone and fuck, I feel like a teenage girl."

Isaac gave me a half smile. "It's cool man, I'm not busy, come on in."

He let me in and led me to his couch where we both sat down. "So what's up? Shouldn't you be at Adam's?" He asked.

I sighed. "That's kind of why I'm here. Adam and I got into this fight and I just didn't wanna be alone."

"Aw TJ," he said sympathetically. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

I sighed and told him everything. "It was so stupid but I was afraid he was gonna, I don't know, do something and hurt me, that's why I left."

"Look Tommy, I know Adam. You know he could have done a lot worse than push you into a wall, I really don't think he would ever do anything worse than what he did."

I sighed. "I know. I don't wanna lose him Isaac."

Isaac gave me a sympathetic look. "Then you need to make things right with him. Maybe not right away, give him some time to cool off, then go apologize, that's what you need to do."

"You're right, thanks Isaac."

"You're welcome. Now how about we have a drink and put in 'Velvet Goldmine'?"

My face lit up. "That's my favorite!"

He chuckled. "I know."

**Adam's POV**

I paced back and forth in my living room, not knowing what I'm supposed to do. I didn't want to lose Tommy, but I was still mad. If I went to talk to him now I might blow up again. I still couldn't believe I had pushed him like that. I didn't mean to, it was just out of anger. I was going to make things right, but I knew that I needed to cool off first.

So I found myself heading to the nearest bar. I know what you're thinking, but I was not going to get drunk! I was just going to kick back and do some thinking.

I went into the bar and ordered a beer and sat down. I put my head in my hands, not knowing how I was going to fix this.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I heard someone ask. I looked up; a guy was standing by the empty bar stool next to me with a smile on his face.

I gave him a half smile. "No, go ahead," I said gesturing to the seat. I didn't want to be rude.

As he made himself comfortable and ordered a drink, I took the oportunity to check him out more. He had curly brown, slicked back hair and really pretty hazel eyes. He was wearing a low cut v-neck shirt that showed off his tan, muscular chest. He was small and skinny but you could also tell he worked out.

"So what's your name?" He asked turning to me.

"Oh, I'm Adam," I said holding out my hand.

"Derek," he said taking it. "I hope I'm not bothering you, it's just, you seemed lonely so I just thought I'd, you know."

I smiled. "Well thanks, that's nice of you."

"You can tell me what's bothering you, if you want. I don't mind listening and, I know we just met but sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger then someone you know."

I smiled. This guy was really nice and easy to talk to and he was right, sometimes it was easier to talk to someone you barely know. "Well, I just got into a fight with my boyfriend. He got drunk and cheated on me and we got into a big fight about it."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Well it sounds like he doesn't love you very much if he cheated on you."

"Well it wasn't...it wasn't like that. I mean, he got drunk and it just happened. I think I should forgive him but I kind of...blew up at him and I'm afraid to go confront him cause I don't know if he'll want to talk to me or just tell me to go away."

"Well maybe you just need to give it some time. Have a few drinks and relax a little. Then tomorrow you can go and fix things." Derek said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, I guess you're right."

"So what do you say?" He asked guesturing to the bartender. "Next round's on me."

The bartender passed him two more beers and he handed one to me.

"Thanks but, you don't have to buy me a drink," I said.

"But I want to," he said smiling.

"Well, okay, thanks," I said smiling back.

Derek and I drank our beers and just talked about random things. He was really nice and easy to talk to but for some reason he seemed familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, it was weird though. I was laughing really hard at something Derek had said and he turned away to pay for another beer. My laughter had died down and as I stopped laughing I started to feel a little light headed.

Well that was weird, I only had two beers. Now my head was starting to pound. I rested my elbow on the bar and put my head in my hand and closed my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Derek's voice and I slowly lifted my eyes up to look at him. Only I saw two of him. Now I was seeing double? Seriously, what the hell?

I swallowed and tried to answer him. "Y-Yeah, just a little headache."

I started to fell nausiated then. "I-I'll be back," I said.

I tried getting up off of the stool but I was still seeing double and I wasn't sure where the floor was exactly. I tried stepping down but tripped over my own two feet.

Derek saw and grabbed me before I could fall. "Woah, I think you need to lie down or something."

"No, no I'll be fine," I said and tried to walk again but stumbled. Derek caught me again.

"Come on, I'll call a cab," he said. I didn't couldn't really argue with him. I let him lead me out the door and I had to hold on to him while we waited to keep from falling over. I didn't even know what was wrong with me. I felt sick but high at the same time. I didn't know why though, I had only had two beers...

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the back of a cab. I didn't even know one had pulled up. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the cab by Derek. I took a moment to lift my head and see where I was. It looked like a motel. Then I remembered that Derek didn't know where I live so I guess he had no choice.

"Sorry, I don't know where you live so...," Derek said like he read my mind.

I nodded as best as I could. Derek unlocked the door to the motel and we went inside. He helped me lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I kept going in and out of consciousness. I thought I felt someone lie down next to me but I wasn't sure, then I blacked out completely.

I woke up feeling like shit. My head was pounding and I had no idea where I was, or what time it was. My arm was above my head and I went to move it but then found that I couldn't. What the fuck? I looked up; my one arm was handcuffed to the headboard but the other one was free. Okay, now I was more alert, and about to flip out. I tried pulling at the handcuff but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I looked to my left where the doorway to the bathroom was. It was the guy from last night. What was his name...? Derek! That was it. Okay, now I was freaked out.

"Derek?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. He ran one of his hands across my cheek and I shrank away. Because this guy was a complete stranger and I was alone with him in a hotel room, handcuffed to the bed. This was not good at all.

He smiled again and pulled his hand away and shook his head. "Adam, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," he said.

I looked at him confused. "Figured what out?" I asked.

He sighed. "Look at me Adam," he said. So I did. Then I remembered that he looked sort of familiar but I had just figured that I had seen someone that looked like him once. Therefore I still didn't get it. I guess my expression showed it because Derek sighed again.

"Don't I look familiar to you? At all?" He asked.

I looked at him agian. "Um, yeah, a little. Why, do I know you?"

He smiled again. "Yes, you know me. Well, kind of. Okay, maybe I haven't been being fair. Derek's not my real name first of all."

I looked at him confused again. "What do you mean? What is it then?" I asked.

He laughed once. "It's Drake."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Adam's POV

If it were possible, my eyes probably would have popped out of my head. It all made sense now! That's why he looked familiar! And...Derek? Really? How did I not figure it out? I'm so stupid! I am so fucked!

Drake noticed my expression and smirked. "Finally figured it out huh?" He asked.

I scowled at him. "What the fuck do you want? And how did you find me?"

He chuckled. "It was quite simple actually. Your face is only on every magazine and internet page in the world. As soon as I saw your face I knew. But finding you in that bar last night was just a lucky coincidence."

"So what do you want from me then?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed. "You."

My eyes opened wider. "Well, I'm taken. And even if I wasn't, I would rather shoot myself then be with you again."

He pretended to look hurt. "Ouch, harsh Adam. Yeah, taken, by that little bitch of a bassist."

"Yeah, and he's better then you ever will be. If anyone's a bitch, it's you!"

The next thing I knew, Drake's hand was across my face. I gasped and looked at him. His face was angry but then it softened.

"Adam, should you really be talking to me like that? The first person you loved?"

I looked at him with a snarl on my face. "Yeah, loved. Not anymore and not ever again. I love someone else now."

Drake got a look of what looked like pure evil in his eyes when I said that and I actually got a little scared and he chuckled once. "We'll see how much you love him when I get done."

A look of realization passed over my face as I realized what he meant. "You aren't gonna do shit to him. I won't let you touch him."

Drake laughed again and without another word, leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped because it was unexpected and when I did he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I tried to turn my head away but that didn't work so I tried to push him off with my one free hand. But that didn't work either, he grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head.

He moved down and started biting my neck. I tried to turn my head again but he just bit harder. I let out a groan of discomfort then remembered that my legs were still free. I tried kicking him, not really aiming anywhere in particular. My knee made contact with his hip and it was actually enough to push him half way off of me.

He let out a gasp from the impact and stopped what he was doing to glare up at me.

"You little bitch." He said and he grabbed me by the throat. I gasped and tried to use my free hand to claw his hand off but he just squeezed harder. I started seeing stars and just when I thought I was about to pass out, my phone started ringing in my pocket. Drake and I both froze for a moment.

I made a move for my phone but Drake kicked my hand away and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. He got off of the bed and stood up, out of my reach. He looked at the caller ID on my phone and smirked.

"Oh, look who's calling," he said. I knew who it was: Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," Drake said answering the phone.

There was a pause on the other end. "Who the fuck is this?" Tommy's voice came through the other end.

"Doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be asking where your boy is?"

There was another pause. "Okay smartass, where is Adam and why do you have his phone?"

Drake looked at me then brought his foot up and kicked me, hard, in the ribs. I let out a scream because it fucking hurt.

"Adam? What the hell? Adam!" Tommy shouted from the other end.

"If you wanna get Adam back, come to the motel downtown. Oh and, if you want Adam in one piece, don't call the cops." Drake said.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Tommy asked.

Drake hung up the phone and smirked at me. I just glared at him. We were so fucked! But I wasn't going to let him hurt Tommy...

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him," I snarled at Drake.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you say...I don't see why you even care, it's not like he really loves you anyway."

"You don't know shit, fuck off," I said.

Drake smirked. "Please, no one loved you ten years ago, what makes you think anyone would love you now?"

I didn't really have a come back that time. He looked at me and smirked again. "I knew it, you haven't changed at all. You're nothing but a pathetic little whore, just like you were years ago," he said.

I knew that they shouldn't be, but his words were getting to me. I've heard it from enough people, maybe I really was a whore...

I didn't mean to, but a tear ran down my cheek. Drake wiped them away with his thumb. "Aw, don't cry. You can always come back to me, just like you did before."

Before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Adam? Are you in there?" It was Tommy.

Drake looked at me and smirked then went into the bathroom and shut the door leaving me alone. Shit, I wondered what he was planning.

"Adam!" Tommy called again.

"Tommy!" I called back.

Drake had fortunately left the door open. Tommy figured this out and threw it open. He immediately saw me and ran over to me.

"Adam! What the hell? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just find the key to these things," I said guesturing to the handcuffs. Tommy nodded and started looking around. He finally found it sitting on top of the dresser. Drake wouldn't have left it in such an obvious place on purpose would he? He was up to something, I just hoped that me and Tommy could run out of here in time.

Tommy unlocked the handcuffs and I got up. "Come on, we gotta go," I said.

"Adam wait! I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it," Tommy said.

I nodded. "It's okay, I forgive you. Now come on, we have to get out of here," I said pulling him towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Drake asked coming out of the bathroom. There was a click and Tommy and I had both seen too many movies to know what that click was. We both froze and turned to face him. As expected, he was holding a gun. Fuck! Where the hell did that come from?

"Okay, who the fuck are you?" Tommy asked. He was acting pretty brave for having a gun pointed at him.

"Adam never mentioned me? I'm surprised." Drake said.

Tommy looked confused. "Tell him Adam," Drake said to me.

I swallowed. "Tommy, it's Drake. The guy I told you about when we were together in high school."

Tommy looked confused for a moment and then the realization kicked in. "Wait, you mean the guy who almost made you kill yourself?"

I nodded. Tommy got a look of rage on his face. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled running towards Drake.

Drake raised the gun and pointed right at Tommy and he froze. "You're really not the smartest crayon in the box are you?" Drake asked.

Tommy gulped and Drake stepped closer to him. He stepped so close that he was right in Tommy's face and he leaned in and whispered in Tommy's ear, while pressing the gun to his side. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could see Tommy's face. Drake must have asked him something because he shook his head no. Then he got a look of shock and anger on his face and his eyes filled with tears. Shit, what was Drake saying?

Drake finally pulled away with a smirk on his face and turned to me. "You remember all those years ago don't you Adam?" He asked.

He grabbed Tommy by the hair and pulled his head back. Tommy let out a gasp of pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Drake.

Drake just smirked and made his grip on Tommy's hair tighter. He took his gun and put it under Tommy's shirt and lifted it up a little so that half of his stomach was showing.

"I can't believe you never told Tommy about us, I feel offended," Drake said.

"Let him go Drake," I snarled at him.

"Or you'll what?" He asked. When I didn't say anything he snickered. "That's what I thought."

He glared at Tommy then without warning, took his gun and slammed it into Tommy's face. Tommy let out a cry and fell to the floor from the impact. Then Drake kicked him hard in the side.

"Stop!" I shouted running over to them. When I got close enough, Drake backhanded me and knocked me to the floor too.

He came over and grabbed me by the hair, forcing me to look at him. "I warned you not to fuck with me," he said. Then he drew his fist back. I squeezed my eyes shut to prepare for the blow but it never came. Drake had been pulled away from me.

I opened my eyes to see that it was Tommy who had gotten up off the floor and had pulled Drake off of me. Tommy tired throwing Drake to the floor but he wasn't strong enough so he tried punching him instead. Drake grabbed his wrist and went to bring the gun to his face again but this time Tommy grabbed Drake's wrist and twisted. It must have caught Drake off guard because the gun went off.

Tommy let out a loud cry of pain and grabbed his shoulder. Before Drake could do anything else, I went ninja on him and kicked him to the floor and stepped on his hand, hard. Drake cried out and let go of the gun, which I then kicked under the bed.

Drake cried out again and kicked me in the stomach then pushed me to the floor then he literally jumped on Tommy. They wrestled around for a little bit but Drake was stronger and had an advantage. He pinned Tommy to the floor by his shoulder which caused tears to run down Tommy's 's fist made contact with Tommy's face, again, then again. I tried running over to pull Drake off but he kicked me hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

Drake drew back his fist to punch Tommy again but before he could, the door bursted open. I was more then a little shocked to see Isaac, Cassidy, Brad, and Monte standing there. Monte ran over and pulled Drake off of Tommy and threw him to the ground. Isaac came over and punched him in the face.

Drake got up and tried to fight them but it was four against one so it didn't work out very well. Monte grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. Then Cassidy came over. Drake tried kicking him but Cassidy dodged it and kicked him instead.

"Wait! I wanna get one in!" Brad said. He came over and punched Drake too. Isaac kicked him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. While Drake was trying to breathe, Monte threw him to the floor again, then turned to us.

"You guys go, I'll stay here with him until the cops get here," Monte said. We all nodded and ran out the door. I grabbed Tommy in my arms because he was still holding his shoulder and crying. We got into someone's van. I didn't know whose it was but I didn't really care.

"Cops should be here any minute," Isaac said once we were all in the car and driving away. "Man that was some sick shit."

"What about Monte?" I asked.

"Well someone had to be there so Drake doesn't run away and to give a statement to the cops. But for you to be there Adam, might not be very good plublicity, wouldn't you agree?" Isaac asked. I nodded, he had a point.

I turned to Tommy then who was still holding his shoulder. He also had a split lip and a bloody nose and a big bruise on his cheek.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked.

"The fucker shot me!" Tommy yelled.

"Let me see," I said and slowly moved his hand away. Blood was gushing out of his shoulder from where he had gotten shot.

"Fuck, hospital, now!" I yelled to Isaac. I put my hand on Tommy's shoulder and held it there putting pressure on it slightly. I was glad I had payed attention in health class.

"You're gonna be okay," I told Tommy.

He nodded. "I know. It just hurts."

"I know. Tommy I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

He shook his head. "No. It's not. Don't go getting all wimpy on me, I got shot in the shoulder, I'm not gonna die. Look Adam, I'm sorry for what happend before, I love you, okay? I always will."

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "I love you too," I said and kissed him carefully on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: i apologize for taking sooo long to update and I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just really wanted to get another chapter up and if i made it longer, then it would have taken longer to update. but next update will be really soon :)**

Adam's POV

I sat in the waiting room with my face buried in my hands, waiting for Tommy. The nurse's said that no one was allowed in the waiting room while they fixed his shoulder. Which made me mad but rules were rules.

All I wanted was for Tommy to come out that door so that I could hold him and tell him how sorry I am. This whole thing is my fault. I should have never gotten so mad about something so stupid. I should have never went to that damn bar, I should have stopped Tommy from walking out. I should have...

I felt a hand pat my shoulder but I didn't bother to see who it was. Isaac, Brad and Cassidy were all sitting in the waiting room with me. I lifted up my head only to see a bunch of people staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was because of who I was or because of my appearance. I liked to think it was the first one.

I sighed and got up mumbling a 'be right back' to the others and headed towards the bathroom. I walked in and went to the mirror. I groaned at my appearance, I looked horrible. My hair was all tangled, my make up was running down my face and to top it all off I had a big bruise on my cheek.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to smooth it down. It didn't make much of a difference. I sighed and closed my eyes but when I did, all I saw was Tommy's face. Tommy's hurt and beat up face. All because of me.

I sank down to the floor and sat against the wall burying my face in my hands again. For some reason, Drake's words came back to me.

_It's not like he really loves you anyway._

_No one loved you ten years ago, what makes you think anyone would love you now?_

_You're nothing but a pathetic little whore._

_You haven't changed at all._

A fresh round of sobs shook my body. I realized that I was sitting on a bathroom floor crying my eyes out. I really was pathetic..


	17. Chapter 17

**Adam's POV**

I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't look up. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Adam?" A voice asked.

I froze. I knew who it was. I looked up slowly to look at Tommy. He gasped and ran over to me kneeling down beside me on the floor.

"Adam what happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked wiping my tears away with his thumb being careful of the bruise on my cheek.

I melted into his touch and he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back for a couple minutes then I softly pushed him away so that we were face to face. I cupped his face in my hands and finally found my voice again.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I..." Tears started to run down my face again before I could say anything else.

"Shhh, it's okay," Tommy said trying to calm me down. He wrapped his arms around me again and rubbed my back with his hand. I started to calm down after a little while and Tommy let me go and stood up.

"Stand up," he said holding his hand out to me. I obeyed and took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Adam, look at me, I'm fine. My shoulder's gonna heal up in like three weeks and everything else will be gone before that. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel guilty over this. If anything it's my fault. I should have never came there alone, I was asking to get hurt."

I shook my head. "No. It's my fault for letting you walk out. I got mad over something so stupid, I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry Tommy."

Tommy didn't say anything, just grabbed my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. It was one of the most intense kisses we ever shared but in a good way. I wrapped both of my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as physically possible. I was so thankful that he was here with me, he could have been killed. I squeezed him tighter.

"Adam...can't...breathe," Tommy gasped in between kisses.

I let go but still kept my hands on his hips. "Sorry," I said.

He laughed. "It's okay."

He leaned up to kiss me again and we made out for like two minutes before Tommy started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

He laughed again. "We're making out in a bathroom, a hospital bathroom," he said.

I laughed too. "I guess we are."

"Can we go home?" He asked, still laughing.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Isaac, Cassidy, and Brad drove Tommy and I home to my place and as soon as we got in the door Tommy was kissing me again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I carried him up to my room. I laid him down on my bed and he immediately pulled me down on top of him.

We continued our making out and it got a little heated. Okay, a lot heated. My lips went down to his neck and my hand slipped under his shirt pulling it off and he pulled mine off as well.

"Tommy," I said in between kisses. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," he said. "We'll just be careful. Please Adam."

I didn't wanna hurt him but I wanted him so bad. I wanted to get the feeling of Drake's touches off of me and replace them with Tommy's.

**Tommy's POV**

I knew Adam would think that this was all his fault. It wasn't though and I still loved him no matter what. And that was what I was going to prove right now. He was worried about hurting me but I could give two shits if it hurt. Yeah I was a little banged up right now but it wasn't that bad! Certainly not bad enough to deny sex with Adam.

Adam hesitated a little but finally gave in. It was gentle but nice because Adam was usually a little rough. I mean, I didn't mind that either but still.

When Adam and I both came down from our highs he laid on his side and wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled. "I love you too," I said and I turned so that we were face to face and put my hand on his cheek. "And I never want you to think any different okay? I love you no matter what and I always will," I said.

He nodded. "Okay."

We laid there for a couple more minutes in silence and Adam started to stoke my arm absent mindedly. I started to giggle because it tickled. Adam stopped and laughed.

"Sorry," he said still laughing.

I laughed too and Adam reached down to hold my hand instead.

He kissed my shoulder and sighed. "What I did to deserve someone like you I'll never know," he said.

I turned to face him and smiled. "The real question is, what did _I_ do to deserve someone like _you_?"

Adam shook his head. "Oh come on, you're beautiful, you could have anyone you want. Not many people would want someone like me," he said.

"Adam that's crazy! Of course a lot of people would want someone like you! You're amazing Adam, what would make you think something like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed and put my hands on either side of his face, making him look into my eyes. "I never want to hear you say something like that again...I love you Adam," I said, half whispering.

"I love you too," he said.

I smiled. "Good, now come here," I said and I put my arms around him, hugging him close to me and he hugged me back. We fell asleep like that and I felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
